


cactus

by luvotomy



Series: hanakotoba [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvotomy/pseuds/luvotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>a demon of a boy, because he’s nothing else but, with too much time on his hands that break for the sake of breaking.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cactus

**Author's Note:**

> oh look i wrote something that isn't but maybe a little bad, but have some watered down purple prose about my favourite basketball psycho byE RUNS AWAY

it’s just the tip of the iceberg, the glint of a blade in the night.

 

he could bring the world to its knees and be killed in the process.

 

he tastes like a mouthful of broken glass, and he loves like razor wire. he wraps himself around so tightly, crippling and crushing everything in between. then he reveres and hates what’s left, putting them in a box to keep in his heart.

 

a wicked tongue laced with silver poison, made to hollow and fortify lies with truth, he’ll chew you up and spit out your broken bones. a demon of a boy, because he’s nothing else but, with too much time on his hands that break for the sake of breaking.

 

a knife against the skin, pressing until the body blooms, and deeper it’ll go, fingers reaching in to close a fist around a flickering light.

“ _give it to me_ ” he’ll say, “ _let me in_ ”

 

he dies beautifully, a crescendo leaving his lips as he arches his back, pale skin against paler sheets, eyes rolling back as he bursts with the stars above him. stretched taut like a canvas and painted with pearl, he embraces damaged men like wives comforting their damaged soldiers.

 

“ _don’t love me_ ” he whispers, “ _i have nothing for you to love_ ”

so crudely cut, but he shines brightly, a meteor of ruin on its way to its final destination.

 

a noose tightens, catching the last breath halfway and he unfurls beneath the moon, la petite mort.

**Author's Note:**

> fUN FACT the nightblooming cereus are a type of flower that bloom at night and most species wither by dawn, and several species are referred to as queen of the night. in the japanese language of flowers or hanakotoba, the cactus means sex or lust wow wink wink


End file.
